My Drug
by Pandora Nott
Summary: Parafraseando O Despertar da Primavera : "Meu vício é você e não vai passar" . Fic para o forum 6v. SLASH!


**Título:** My Drug.

**Ship:** Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy (Pinhão é puro amor *-*)

**Classificação:** M

**Gênero:** Romance.

**Status:** Completa

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum personagem me pertence e eu não lucro financeiramente falando, eles pertencem a escritora J.K Rowling e suas editoras.

**Razão Pinhônica:** 4. Porque o Harry estava ficando canonicamente obcecado pelo Malfoy.

**Nota: **São homens se pegando, sabe, possui cenas quentes rsrs. Possui também palavras impróprias. Se não gosta, não perca seu tempo, é uma fic gorda que se recusa a emagrecer, mas caso você goste, por favor sente-se que eu irei servir o chá.

* * *

**My**** Drug**

"Your Love Is My Drug"

(Your Love Is My Drug - Ke$ha)

x.x.x

**Prólogo – Experimentar**

It's not what I'm used to

Just wanna try you on

I'm curious for you

Call my attention

(I Kissed a Girl – Katy Perry)

Sabe quando você tem noção que é errado e mesmo assim faz?  
O primeiro pensamento é sempre "não deve fazer tão mal assim".  
Mas depois que prova o sabor do pecado escolhido, não consegue voltar atrás.  
Para cada um ele tem um gosto único, por mais que de início não aceite o mal que isso pode fazer, você apenas se perde na sensação deliciosa que ele te traz, no nirvana que ele te leva. Você fica poderoso, é o rei do mundo!  
E então o próximo pensamento é: "só um pouquinho não irá me matar". Mas nunca é só um pouquinho, pois o pouquinho não é o suficiente, não seca a sede, não satisfaz. Você não consegue sentir a mesma sensação da primeira vez e é necessário voltar a aquela sensação do começo, o seu único querer é sentir aquilo novamente.  
E com isso, aumenta a dose...  
mais,  
mais,  
mais.  
Resultando desastrosamente no fundo do poço.  
Se tiver sorte e chegar com qualquer consciência a ele, por último pensas: "No que foi que eu me meti?"  
Como muitos errantes, eu sou um deles. Completamente obcecado pelo meu vício favorito.  
Mas diferente da maioria, o meu vício particular, não é o que costuma viciar, melhor me explicando, não é no que as pessoas se viciam. Em geral as pessoas usam drogas e a minha droga é Draco Malfoy.

x.x.x

**Cena 01 – Transpiração**

"Minha desunião  
Corpo quer e razão nega  
Minha contradição  
Viciei-me em teu suor  
Corpo inteiro desnorteado  
Buscando incansável  
Algo parecido  
Com a sensação de te tocar"

(Viciante – O Jardim das Horas)

Acredito que meu primeiro erro tenha sido ir ao treino mais cedo, sabe o porquê? Por que antes, era o treino da Sonserina.  
Não, eu não estava indo espionar o time adversário, por mais que estejamos disputando a taça, eu honro os valores da minha casa vermelha e dourada. Foi apenas, como posso dizer, um impulso?  
Talvez não seja essa a palavra, mas irá servir, um impulso me fez ir um pouco mais cedo. Ao chegar, notei que o treino estava no fim e eles desciam de suas vassouras, em direção aos vestiários. Era uma tarde quente e o uniforme grosso não colabora em dias assim.  
Preferi manter-me a uma distância segura, não queria de forma alguma arranjar problemas com os sonserinos, até porque, estando sozinho, eles fariam sopa de Potter. Os observava rir e comentar como tinham segurança sobre a vitória no jogo que viria e distraidamente, ele entrou no meu campo de visão com o traje incompleto, usava apenas as calças, pois sua camisa estava em uma das mãos.  
Seu corpo todo emanava algo que eu não compreendia ao se chocar com os raios do sol, sua pele quase translúcida estava com gotículas de água salgada, dando forma aos músculos que sempre foram discretos, mas bem definidos. Seu loiro platinado competia com o brilho do dia, enquanto ele passava a mão tentando ajeitar o cabelo eu percorri o caminho do inferno paradisíaco acompanhando uma gota do seu suor.

Ela nasceu em sua testa e vagarosamente contornou seu olho esquerdo que brilhava em um tom de cinza prateado, fez uma carícia em sua bochecha rosada pelo exercício físico e beijou seu pescoço vertiginosamente, continuou seu caminho pelo ombro pálido e em seu peito nu que arfava em um lindo compasso harmonioso. Sem ninguém para impedi-la, a gota percorreu pelo tórax de seu criador, parecendo muito satisfeita com todo o trajeto e chegando ao ventre quando finalmente uma mão habilidosa a limpou, impedindo que ela fosse ao proibido.  
Eu nunca havia visto Malfoy antes sem camisa, seu corpo era forte, porem magro e não possuía um único pelo por todo o peito, fazendo uma comparação artística, ele era uma perfeita escultura Grega.  
Respirei fundo ao sentir uma leve pressão em meu baixo ventre e então, voltei à realidade.  
Sem me dar conta, eu admirava e descrevia Draco Malfoy e em muitos detalhes! Draco Malfoy, aquele que dedicou a vida a me infernizar, meu inimigo de anos, adorador da causa do sangue puro, esnobe e mimado. Com certeza eu estava enlouquecendo, como algo assim poderia ter passado pela minha mente? Devia ser o sol que afetou minhas ideias, eu tinha acabado de comer torta de caramelo, não devia ter vindo tão rápido ao campo, com o dia assim, eu devia imaginar que poderia passar mal e ter problemas beirando a loucura, pois só isso explicava os momentos anteriores.

Notando um peso em si, Malfoy virou procurando quem o olhava, desconfiado que pudesse ser alguma brincadeira dos seus amigos ou então alguém querendo cometer uma pequena marotice, mas não encontrando ninguém, afastou esse pensamento e entrou no vestiário.  
Corri o mais rápido que pude para longe do campo, sem querer pensar muito nas ideias que estava tendo e céus! Principalmente em como meu corpo reagiu a elas. Consegui chegar à entrada do castelo e me apoiei em meus joelhos, respirei fundo e tentei acalmar meu coração que batia em descompasso acelerado. Notei que agora eu também possuía gotas de suor, principalmente no rosto e ver isso, me lembrou toda a minha observação do loiro, justo o que eu mais queria esquecer. Ao fechar os olhos, uma imagem de minhas mãos deslizando pela pele suada do Malfoy foi reproduzida, me causando um grande susto e tendo certeza que a mente prega peças inimagináveis.

x.x.x

**Cena 02 - Tremor nas Mãos**

"Silence is crying, is crying

Open doors and Empty glasses,

Christmas in the Silent Forest

The limp ticking of the hand"

(_Christmas in the Silent Forest _- Ilaria Graziano)

Procurei o banheiro mais próximo para lavar o rosto e tentar ficar calmo. Aquela situação estranha teria sido apenas um momento insano ou... Sinceramente, eu prefiro não pensar no ou. Passei por Rony no caminho, mas não parei para falar com ele e essa estranha ação fez com que ele me chamasse.

- Harry aonde é o incêndio? Temos treino agora, lembra? - O ruivo notara que eu tinha uma apreensão facial estampada, o que me fazia lembrar-se do meu defeito tão detestado. Sou incapaz de esconder minhas emoções, elas transbordam e se expõem por mais que minha vontade seja de trancafiá-las em algum canto e deixá-las lá.  
- Eu já vou Ron, preciso lavar o rosto, não estou sentindo-me bem. - Lógico que eu não me sentia bem, era impossível sentir bem depois do ocorrido, mas sinceramente, não quero dividir o meu mal-estar com ninguém, prefiro esquecê-lo o mais breve possível. - Prometo não demorar.  
E assim, deixando meu amigo com cara de quem não entendeu nada, passei o mais rápido que pude, chegando ao destino desejado. Abri a torneira e respirei fundo algumas vezes, queria fechar um pouco os olhos, mas sempre que fazia a imagem desenhada pelo meu subconsciente aparecia-me causando sensações que eu prefiro não comentar. Ao molhar as mãos notei que elas tremiam de forma incontrolável, em ritmo pequeno e me causando mais desconforto. Não conseguia parar com aquilo. Molhei o rosto e pousei as mãos na pia, as sentia tremer mais, um impulso nervoso, uma sinapse impossível de deter.  
Resolvi que o melhor agora, seria distrair-me e assim esquecer o ocorrido. Voltei ao meu treino chegando um pouco atrasado, ao me perguntarem o que tinha acontecido, eu apenas respondi que não me sentia muito bem, mas que queria treinar e foi o que fizemos.  
Que treino desastroso. Mal conseguia ficar na vassoura, com a tremedeira nas mãos era difícil manter o equilíbrio. E quanto ao pomo? Há que pomo? Eu não conseguia me concentrar e muito menos encontrá-lo, o pomo poderia dançar a Macarena em cima de mim e eu continuaria cego. Acredito que se ele tivesse levantado uma placa escrito "Olá Harry, eu estou aqui te esperando" eu iria passar direto e não notar.

Terminamos o treino um pouco mais cedo por causa de meu estado, por mais que todos se perguntassem o que estava acontecendo com o menino que sobreviveu, apenas Rony veio perguntar.

- Ainda se sentindo mal? Que tal fazer uma visita à Madame Pomfrey? - Meu tolo amigo, acreditando fielmente que meu estado era físico.

- Eu só preciso descansar um pouco e logo ficarei bem, não precisa se preocupar Ron – E não era mentira, eu realmente acreditava que ficaria bem, agora não sei quem era mais tolo.

- Certo cara, mas não deixe a Mione te ver assim, ela não vai ser tão compreensiva quanto eu – E me sorriu com cumplicidade. Era um dos motivos de Ronald Weasley ser meu melhor amigo, sempre fora meu cúmplice e por mais que a curiosidade o queimasse por dentro, no momento certo ele sabia como ser discreto. Acredito que esse amadurecimento se deve a nossa amiga Castanha, Mione sempre deixou claro que gostava de pessoas maduras e Ron estava se esforçando para isso, para assim ser notado.

Ao longo da nossa curta conversa tentei esconder o melhor possível o tremor das mãos e tive sorte, pois se ele notou, não comentou sobre. Enquanto todos se dirigiam para os vestiários, resolvi que o melhor seria me afastar um pouco, tomar um banho demorado e sozinho colocaria as ideias no lugar certo.

Já tenho a resposta sobre quem é o mais tolo e posso afirmar que eu mereço o prêmio de mais Tolo do século.

A água estava fria, bem fria para ser exato, pois minhas ideias estavam quentes demais. Com o corpo todo dentro da água, eu consegui pela primeira vez desde o ocorrido fechar os olhos sem nada vir a minha mente. A corrente forte me fazia uma massagem no alto na cabeça e nas costas, passava rápido pelo rosto, molhava os ombros e todo o meu corpo abaixo deles.

Respirei fundo. E de novo.

Senti cada músculo envolvido na água e minha impressão foi que poderia sair fumaça do meu corpo. Fiquei imóvel por alguns segundos, aproveitando cada sensação que aquilo provocava. Era renovador, relaxante e excitante. Cada músculo que relaxava me dava a imagem de estar sendo massageado, tocado por mãos hábeis.

Um gemido escapou dos meus lábios por pensar nisso e meu membro deu sinal de vida. Anestesiado pela água e alheio ao resto do mundo, meu corpo agiu antes mesmo que eu pudesse dar a ordem. Toquei gentilmente no meu sexo que aos poucos ia se tornando teso. Com a mente vazia eu queria apenas aproveitar o que estava vindo. Fechei a mão ao redor dele e mexi vagarosamente, era incrível o prazer que era capaz de sentir.

_Um beijo veio a minha mente. De início suave, gentil, que aos poucos ganhava vida, ia ficando urgente, mais urgente, cheio de paixão e luxúria._

Mexi a mão mais rápido, conforme as imagens na minha fantasia iam ganhando mais necessidade. Outro gemido me escapou dos lábios, só que esse era mais alto, expressando o que eu sentia naquele momento.

_Roupas pelo chão. Não conseguia saber quais eram as minhas e quais eram da pessoa que estava comigo e não me importava. Mais beijos, e minha boca resolveu se aventurar na pele, pele com gosto único, mas que eu não sabia explicar qual. Era delicioso, minha visão estava cega por aquela luxuria. A pele leitosa e macia me causava arrepios e o arfar da pessoa que estava comigo me fazia querer mais._

Senti que estava bem duro e pulsava, o clímax não se demoraria muito para acontecer. Mais rápido, mais forte, era tudo o que eu conseguia me concentrar.

_Minha fantasia avançou e agora eu me via comendo a pessoa por trás, que delicioso momento. Eu estocava cada vez mais rápido e forte, seu espaço era apertado e dançávamos em um ritmo frenético. Eu dizia coisas como "Você gosta assim? Pede para eu meter mais fundo, pede. Pede por mais!" e ouvia "Eu quero mais! Por favor, mais rápido, me rasga ao meio!" e com esse pedido, eu ia mais rápido, mais forte. Minha fantasia foi ganhando mais nitidez conforme o orgasmo se aproximava, eu agora via o rapaz loiro com o qual eu estava transado e como ele era absolutamente lindo, como sua visão me excitava mais e mais. Até que ele chegou ao clímax, seu corpo por inteiro teve espasmos e ele gritou "Harry!"._

- Draco! - Ao ouvir, ou melhor, imaginar que ouvi, meu nome sendo gritado, atingi o final esperado. Agora eu arfava após me derramar, e esperava com que o meu corpo voltasse ao normal. Aos poucos a lembrança da fantasia sexual vinha à tona, pois no momento, eu não tinha a menor consciência do que estava acontecendo, eu só queria sentir prazer. E de fato senti, prazer como nunca antes, mas agora, tudo o que eu sentia era pânico.

x.x.x

**Cena 03 - Agitação Física**

"On the scales of desire your absence weighs more

than someoneelse's presence

You make me feel uncalm uncalm

and I think I like it"

(Uncalm - 311)

Esta fugindo do meu controle! O que foi isso? Uma fantasia com ele? Como?

_Espere Harry, se acalme, respire fundo, controle a merda das mãos e pare de tremer inteiro! Já conseguiu se vestir, é um avanço, agora pare de balançar a perna, controle seu corpo! Não se permita que ele te vença assim. Você é capaz, faça!_

Ah! Quem eu quero enganar? Meu corpo tomou o controle e eu não estou conseguindo fazer nada direito! Nada! Demorei quase meia hora para vestir a cueca, a C-U-E-C-A! Sabe o porquê? Sabe? Porque eu olhava para ELE ali embaixo e as imagens daquela fantasia estúpida vinham à tona! É o inferno! Pior que isso! É a prova que eu estou maluco! Precisei me vestir de olhos fechados! E isso resultou em uma blusa do avesso, deixei os óculos cair e quase o quebrei, de novo! Além de maluco ia ficar cego? Foi definitivamente um péssimo dia! Não pode ficar pior!

_CALA A BOCA POTTER, sempre que falam isso, as coisas pioram! E quer saber? Elas vão piorar mesmo! Vão piorar até que você perca toda a noção de si!_

Tudo bem, eu admito.

Estou descontrolado.

Falando sozinho, não, pior do que falando sozinho, estou falando comigo mesmo.

Como se não fosse o bastante falar comigo mesmo, estou brigando comigo mesmo.

Meu corpo não para de tremer e se agitar me dando uma profunda agonia.

Por Merlin, o que está acontecendo comigo? O que eu faço?

Eu fui azarado! É isso! Estou sob o encantamento de algum feitiço! Mas como isso aconteceu e eu não notei? Não importa, é isso, eu sei que é!

_Se enganar é pior..._

Cala a boca voz na minha cabeça!

Respirei fundo. Eu mandei mesmo a voz, quer dizer, o meu consciente, calar a boca? Isso está muito mal, de verdade.

Voltando ao ponto que importa, estou sob o efeito de algum feitiço, mas agora falta descobrir qual, quem o lançou e principalmente o porquê.

Caminhei até o dormitório aproveitando que todos estavam jantando e quando finalmente consegui segurar minha varinha sem que ela caísse da minha mão, abri o mapa do maroto.

Eu juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom.

Se alguém estava me azarando eu iria descobrir. Fiquei algum tempo tentando achar uma resposta, algum comportamento estranho. O único som que se ouvia no quarto era o "tep tep tep" do meu pé no chão, fazendo um movimento repetitivo irritante. Também mexia os dedos de uma das mãos de forma involuntária na cama, mas pelo menos não fazia barulho. Não consegui ficar sentado por muito tempo.

Deitei, sentei de novo, levantei, andei, sentei no chão, deitei no chão, coloquei as pernas para cima da cama, fiquei de cabeça para baixo, caí dessa posição ridícula. Levantei novamente, sentei na janela, não achei seguro ficar na janela e voltei a andar. De um lado... a outro, um lado... a outro, um lado... Perdi-me. Onde eu estava? Não lembro. Fiquei trocando de cama em cama e isso me fez lembrar-se de uma história trouxa, Alice no país das maravilhas, onde na festa do chá, eles ficavam mudando de lugar. Barriga para cima, barriga para baixo, pés dentro e fora, travesseiro na cabeça e até travesseiro voador. Não aguentava mais aquilo!Nada acontecia! Nunca me senti tão inquieto assim.

O movimento das pessoas estava mudando, já devia estar acabando a hora do jantar e todos iriam se recolher, alguns inclusive, já tinham feito isso. Nada... Pessoas andando, passando por corredores, passando por salas, pelas escadas, entrando em suas casas, subindo para torre de astronomia...

Subindo para torre de astronomia? Como não notei isso antes? E justamente o loiro sonserino que fazia isso! Juntei as peças.

Meus delírios tinham ocorrido depois de encontrá-lo no campo, talvez ele tenha me visto e tenha apenas disfarçado e então quando eu me distrai, ele me lançou a azaração! Sim foi isso! E agora, estava lá, por ser um lugar vazio a essa hora, para tramar mais alguma coisa que continue com essa tortura! Preciso impedi-lo.

Peguei minha capa da invisibilidade e fui o mais breve possível para a torre de Astronomia, por mais que estivesse invisível, preferi pegar caminhos que estavam vazios, afinal, nunca se sabe e com Flirt rondando, tudo é possível. Foi um caminho fácil, agora nada mais me separava da torre e do Malfoy em questão.

Ele estava observando o céu, absorto em seus pensamentos. Não conseguia decifrar o que seu rosto demonstrava. Normalmente ele carregava um semblante que dizia "algo fede embaixo do meu nariz", mas agora, eu poderia dizer que representava uma serenidade única, seu olhar era tão distante...  
As estrelas compartilhavam segredos com as pequenas esferas que em mortais normais chamamos de olhos, mas no loiro em questão, era algo mais parecido com uma prata líquida que se conservava em dois globos. Era vida em sua forma discreta.

Aproximei-me devagar e quase que por um milagre consegui controlar meus pés, evitando desastres que naquela noite, estavam se repetindo com frequência. Ele sentiu uma leve brisa e virou, procurando o que seria, suspirou por não encontrar, será que se perguntava o motivo de tantas sensações assim em um único dia? Ele não parecia tramar nada, apenas estava observando o céu e eu poderia passar a noite inteira observando ele... Não, não poderia, esse pensamento não é comum, preciso esclarecer tudo.

Boa Noite Malfoy – Eu disse, tirando a capa que me ocultava.

POTTER! - Seus olhos aumentaram de susto a me ver, dando alguns passos para trás e sacando a varinha – O que faz aqui? Quem pensa que é para chegar de fininho?

Eu faço as perguntas aqui Malfoy, quero saber o que está tramando! - E com a varinha em mãos andei até ele.

Eu? Você vem na calada da noite atrás de mim Pottah, e EU estou tramando algo? Parecia bem mais o contrario isso sim!

Só fale sobre o que eu perguntar Malfoy e não adianta tentar esconder! Eu sei que você me lançou uma azaração!

Estávamos terrivelmente próximos, nossos olhos queimavam e não perdiam por um segundo o contato, era um duelo para ver quem conseguia por mais tempo se manter na altura do outro. Seu perfume atravessou meu consciente, sutil e suave, mas delicioso, como se feito especialmente para ele. Eu sentia minha mente perder o controle, ouvi de sua boca "Azaração?", mas o que eu entendi...

Encostei meus lábios aos dele e obviamente ele levou um susto, mas não sei se por minha ação ou pelo choque que ocorreu com o contato, aquele era o início do fim. O beijei com mais vontade e para o meu espanto ele retribuiu, soltando um leve gemido. Seus lábios eram a fonte da minha sentença, eu sentia uma fome crescendo dentro de mim, a necessidade de lhe tocar mais, de continuar no paraíso onde eu estava localizado. Era sentir o mundo a volta sumir e só existir eu e ele.

_Eu poderia viver em um mundo assim para sempre._

x.x.x

**Cena 04 - Ansiedade**

"Fico balançando os pés  
Sentado na bera da cama  
O tempo não passa pra mim  
Quero mais velocidade"

(Alta Ansiedade – Cazuza)

1ª semana.

Meu peito está apertado, o coração bate em ritmo contraditório. O que está acontecendo? Eu e o Malfoy não falamos nada depois do ocorrido, nem olhar para mim ele olha.

2ª semana.

Por que eu não consigo respirar direito? Droga, também não consigo comer. Por que ele não faz alguma coisa? Ele não me olha, apenas foge, se mantém longe, perde todas as oportunidades de implicar comigo ou meus amigos. Meu estomago deu um nó e minha via de respiração deve ter dado outro.

3ª semana.

Agonia. Eu não paro de tremer e suar, me sinto cansado e acima de tudo confuso. Andei atrás dele por essa semana e nada, nenhum pio do ocorrido, nenhuma expressão de raiva, ele apenas me evita, mas eu continuo o seguindo.

4ª semana.

É uma tortura! É como se estivessem me rasgando de dentro para fora de forma lenta e dolorosa, não conseguia me concentrar em absolutamente nada, em minha mente apenas povoava as lembranças daquele beijo e a pergunta "Por que ele não fez nada depois dele?". Quando estou perto do dono dos olhos cinzentos, o observando e o vendo levar uma vida normal, tenho vontade de agarrá-lo e fazê-lo provar do veneno que eu tomei, mais do que tomei, veneno que eu absorvi gota por gota e pedi por mais.

4ª semana e 3 noites.

x.x.x

**Cena 05 - Problemas para Dormir**

"Hoje eu preciso te abraçar...  
Sentir teu cheiro de roupa limpa...  
Pra esquecer os meus anseios e dormir em paz!"

(Só Hoje – Jota Quest)

Eu já não durmo mais. Meu corpo fadigado pelas sensações e emoções implora pelos braços do Morpheu, mas ao deitar na cama, se repete a rotina de toda noite. Os olhos que eu tento fechar, teimam em permanecer abertos. É uma luta na qual me vejo perdedor. Mudo de posição incontáveis vezes e nenhuma me deixa confortável, tudo incomoda, até que eu levanto. Vou para a janela, tentando não acordar os outros. Que inveja, Ron dorme e ronca como uma criança, seu sono é pesado e nada o tiraria dele agora. Os minutos escorrem de forma lenta e preguiçosa, até eles sentem sono e podem desfrutar isso melhor do que eu! Finalmente formam uma hora, há uma hora que eu poderia estar dormindo, mas mesmo com o avançar da madrugada, eu não consigo me desligar.

Levo o pensamento para outro canto do castelo, será que ele dorme? Deve dormir. Eu ao longo desse tempo adquiri olheiras negras embaixo dos olhos, mas ele, continua impecável, sua pele continua com a aparência sedosa, nenhuma única marquinha ou sinal indicando que Malfoy possa ter tido uma noite ruim, mas se teve, seu rosto era seu maior cúmplice, não o denunciaria nunca. É provável que agora ele esteja debaixo de um cobertor quente, em lençóis de qualidade, com a cabeça recostada em um travesseiro de penas, como será que ele dorme? Seu corpo relaxado deve ser extremamente tentador e sua expressão deve ser angelical, uma mistura perfeita de anjo e demônio em uma única pessoa. Eu deitaria ao seu lado, lhe abraçando pela cintura e trazendo para perto de mim, meu corpo aqueceria o dele e o protegeria. Apoiaria gentilmente seu rosto em meu pescoço e mexeria em seu cabelo platinado, velando pelo seu sono. Se a situação fosse assim, eu não me importaria de não dormir.

Mas aqui estou eu, sozinho em meu quarto, abafado pelos sons de outros que dormem, confuso e desnorteado, cada vez que não durmo, sinto uma irritação passar por dentro de mim para fechar com chave de ouro tudo o que ando sentindo ultimamente, o que realmente faltava era ficar irritado. Mas o que posso fazer? Não tenho como evitar isso! Se eu dormisse pelo menos um pouco, talvez ela passasse, mas as horas andam em seus passos de tartaruga, eu vejo o dia amanhecer e nada mudou, estou da mesma forma que estive no inicio da noite. Durante o dia me sinto um completo zumbi, todos os meus reflexos estão lerdos.

Mas novamente eu pensei, "Ah nada pode ser pior", mas se eu tivesse escutado aquela vozinha dentro de mim, jamais teria pensado nisso, pois elas pioraram e muito.

Neste ano, perdemos a taça. E a culpa é inteiramente minha.

x.x.x

**Cena 06 - Agressividade**

"The surge of raw aggression

rages deep inside

unavoidable instinct

waiting to be free"

(_Misanthropic – _Dismember)

Rony você é o melhor amigo dele, precisa perguntar o que está acontecendo.

E com essa frase, iniciou a conversa dos meus amigos, sobre o meu estado.

Eu já perguntei algumas vezes Mione, mas ele não quer falar sobre, apenas diz que não se sente bem e foge do assunto.

Não podemos deixá-lo fugir mais Ronald, estou seriamente preocupada com ele, esta com a aparência acabada, come muito mal e o que foi aquilo no jogo pela taça? Nunca vi Harry tão alheio a tudo.

Tudo bem, eu sei que a culpa foi minha, mas eles precisam falar sobre isso? Quer dizer, quem mentiu falando que eu to bem o tempo todo? Por que é fácil olhar estranho, mas difícil é passar pela merda toda que eu passo. É só uma taça idiota.

É verdade, Harry sempre foi muito concentrado, todos o admiram, esse novo comportamento não combina com ele.

AH! Cala a boca! Cala a boca! Tapei minhas orelhas, não podia ouvir mais daquilo. Por que todos esperam que eu esteja calmo, concentrado e o cacete a quatro o tempo todo? Por que eu tenho que estar feliz e aceitando tudo o tempo inteiro? Porra. Eu também tenho direito a insônia, ao medo, a indiferença e como tenho direito! Eu não escolhi nada disso, eu só quero um pouco de paz e poder sentir o que eu sinto sem que fiquem me perguntando todo dia qual o meu problema! Podem ficar com todos os outros que eu tenho desde o dia em que nasci, mas esse em especial é só meu! Eu não vou dividi-lo com ninguém, é tão impossível assim me dar espaço?

Ele vai te ouvir Ron, suba e fale com ele.

Eu não quero ouvir ninguém.

Certo Mione, farei isso.

E a passos incertos meu amigo subiu as escadas, deixando seu lugar confortável na sala comunal e indo em direção ao dormitório, onde eu me encontrava.

Raiva é um sentimento que eu detesto, mas ela já estava instalada em mim, o que eu poderia fazer? Não era de alguém em específico e sim, da situação geral. Não queria ouvir perguntas, não queria ver os olhos que me acusavam e não suportava mais os cochichos. Já estava fora de mim, o sangue correndo por todo o meu corpo quando ele entrou no quarto.

Harry? Por que o quarto tão escuro cara? Vamos conversar.

O peguei pelo colarinho da camisa, o tirando do chão com uma força que eu não reconhecia como minha e os detalhes podem ser deixados de lado.

Eu estava tomando pela fúria e meu amigo por um medo que ele não saberia descrever, afinal, quando antes ele me viu assim? Pois Rony conseguia ler em meus olhos que eu não estava brincando ao dizer "use toda a sua força contra mim". Posso parecer que enlouqueci, mas eu precisava sentir dor física e assim tentar minimizar tudo o que sentia dentro do peito. Mas ele não quis me ouvir de primeira e precisei ser mais incisivo. Não queria fazê-lo passar por aquilo, mas eu confio em Rony e ele era o único que podia fazê-lo. Ele não queria me ajudar? Então teria que ser conforme a minha música.

Éramos um sentimento primitivo que tomou conta, éramos adrenalina e punhos fechados.

Éramos a compreensão mútua, a conversa sem palavras e o filete de sangue na boca.

Éramos o despertar da besta, a selvageria guardada e o sorriso sarcástico.

Éramos o autoconhecimento, os hematomas e futuras dores.

Não se tratava de pensar, apenas reagíamos ao chamado do instinto.

Éramos homens em sua forma natural e grotesca.

x.x.x

**Cena 07 – Crise de Abstinência**

"Venha me tocar

Como eu gosto, eu te peço

E eu quero mais

E de novo

E outra vez, eu te imploro!"

(Venha – O Despertar da Primavera)

Vazio cheio. Escuro visível. Que lugar seria esse? Como vim parar aqui?

_Você está em si mesmo Harry._

Em mim mesmo? Então eu era a contradição? Que absurdo.

Não sentia o corpo, apenas o mexia sem sentimento, era sufocante, não quero ficar aqui.

_Não pode fugir de si mesmo._

Quem falou em fugir? Eu não fujo.

_Não? O que anda fazendo nas últimas semanas então?_

Não sei do que você fala, inclusive, quem é você? Eu não vejo ninguém e se estou em mim mesmo, deveria me ver, mas não me vejo também.

_Eu sou você e você vê aquilo que consegue._

Isso não faz o menor sentido.

_O que não faz sentido, é você ou eu, ou nós, passarmos por isso tudo._

Não é como se eu tivesse escolhido qualquer coisa, estava além de mim.

_Não Harry, pelo contrário, você escolheu, escolheu o caminho mais difícil, escolher sofrer, escolheu não aceitar. Escolheu a estrada esburaca e torta._

Pare de falar sandices! Acha que eu não preferia estar bem? Estar, como dizem, normal? Mas nada comigo algum dia foi normal e isso era apenas mais uma coisa.

_As coisas não funcionam assim._

Você é minha consciência ou apenas uma voz na minha cabeça? Eu enlouqueci?

_Nenhum dos dois, ou os dois, sou o que você quiser, e nada do que você pensa ao mesmo tempo, mas não estamos aqui para discutir o que eu sou, não é mesmo? Devia se sentir grato por eu falar contigo, com a maioria das pessoas, elas apenas vagam procurando respostas e eu, de forma contraditória, estou aqui para responder algumas perguntas, mas não se engane, eu só respondo aquilo o que você já sabe._

Se eu já sei, então do que você adianta?

_Eu adianto porque você vai perguntar mesmo assim e sabe disso. Que tal irmos do começo? Ou do fim, já que é sua última lembrança. O que você lembra?_

Eu me lembro... Dor e satisfação... Uma briga armada. Eu estava fora de mim, me lembro disso.

_E lembra o que causou isso?_

Uma dor. Por que tudo volta para uma dor?

_Pelo caminho que você escolheu, claro. Continue._

Lembro da preocupação dos outros e lembro-me de olhos cinza.

_Está perto Harry, mas cuidado, agora, os sentimentos voltam._

Como assim? E foi dizer para sentir. Um aperto forte no que eu imaginava ser meu coração, lagrimas salgadas banhavam meu rosto, eu sentia falta de tudo e principalmente daquilo que não havia vivido. Tinha um grito preso na garganta que ao sair, ecoava para o silêncio, ele poderia ser ouvido. Agonia, nada mais poderia descrever aquela falta. Falta?

Eu o queria.

_Muito bem Harry, e o que pretende fazer com isso?_

Nada

_Nada? Tudo continuará como está então._

Mil crucius deveriam ser mais amenos. Mil avada kedrava deveriam ser mais justos.

Eu vou mudar, aceito isso.

_Eu sei que sim, agora, acorde._

E pela primeira vez, vi uma luz, incomoda a principio e acolhedora a todo instante.

x.x.x

**Cena 08 – Alucinações**

"Oh God she's lost her mind

And her friends tell her all the time

That it's make believe, this guy she sees

It's her disease, she's living a delirium"

(Delirium – Pink)

Abri os olhos com dificuldade, ouvi uma voz me chamar.

Harry! O que deu em você seu maluco? - Hermione, minha amiga, nunca a vi tão preocupada.

Onde estou?

Na enfermaria, Rony me contou tudo e devo dizer que estou desapontada com vocês dois, brigando como dois meninos! Como pode isso ter acontecido?

Calma Mione, como cheguei aqui?

Eu e Ron trouxemos você, depois da ceninha de vocês, você começou a ficar pálido e caiu no chão, a enfermeira disse que era exaustão e pela forma que você cuidou da saúde não me surpreendo que tenha sido.

Não me sinto mal, na verdade não sinto dor física.

Está dopado de remédios, mas teve febre a noite inteira. Precisa descansar e se alimentar melhor.

Minha amiga me fez companhia a maior parte do dia, almocei e jantei sob seus olhares protetores e conversamos sobre amenidades, eu apenas respondia tentando parecer bem, mas sem revelar tudo o que sentia e em momento algum me esqueci da conversa que tive enquanto dormia.

Com a noite fui deixado só, ainda não estava bem o suficiente para sair da enfermaria, mas aquele lugar vazio me deixava sem fôlego. Notei que o ar ia ficando mais frio, ou minha febre havia voltado? Não sei dizer, mas pelo menos poderia dormir em paz, já que me sentia dopado.

No meio da noite, senti uma mão fria deslizar pela pele do meu rosto quente, causando um gostoso contraste. Tentei abrir os olhos, mas não consegui mantê-los assim por muito tempo, apenas para descobrir que o dono daquela mão era o causador daquilo tudo.

Eu sorri ao notá-lo ali, respirei fundo e senti seu doce perfume no ar, sim era ele mesmo.

Tentei lhe dizer, mas ele tapou minha boca com a mão, de fato tinha razão, não era necessário diálogo naquele momento.

Sentia ele se aproximar e com cuidado, ele selou sua boca na minha, provocando uma explosão dentro de mim. Era por aquilo que eu sofria, por reprimir aquele meu desejo que agora eu via, também era o dele.

Passei a mão pelo seu cabelo sedoso e o aproximei mais do meu corpo, eu precisava senti-lo mais, precisava dele ao meu lado.

Nosso beijo era leve, mas foi ganhando ritmo, nossas línguas dançavam uma com a outra, da valsa ao tango, deixando os dois sem fôlego.

Ele se afastou, mas eu o queria perto, queria colocar aquele corpo magro embaixo do meu e mantê-lo assim, mas ainda me sentia zonzo e não pude lutar muito. Draco me cobriu e me deu um ultimo selinho. Quando eu consegui abrir os olhos novamente, ele não estava mais lá.

x.x.x

**Cena 09 – Ataques**

"I want to scream until no sound comes out and you've learned your lesson

I want to swallow these pills to get to sleep

So I dont have to make a bad impression

I need to start to be myself

Because I'm sick of everybody eles"

(Broken Man – Boys Like Girls)

Acordei na manhã seguinte mais disposto e decidido. Iria mudar as coisas definitivamente. Não poderia ficar mais distante daquele que mais desejava, era masoquismo. Ao receber alta, perguntei a enfermeira sobre as visitas que havia recebido. Hermione esteve ali e Rony também, mas nenhum registro sobre o sonserino. Será que eu havia sonhado? Teria sido um delírio causado pela febre? Perguntei se ninguém mais teria vindo e ela afirmou que não, que apenas meus dois amigos estiveram ali, saí antes que ela pensasse que eu ainda não estava bem. Se Draco esteve na enfermaria, foi discreto, talvez tenha estado na madrugada e a enfermeira já estava dormindo, ou então, tudo realmente foi um sonho. Um sonho ótimo. Mas um sonho? Era real demais para ser apenas isso.

Tive um dia, que diferente dos anteriores foi bem tranquilo, fiz as refeições com meus amigos e observei certo sonserino em sua mesa, ele parecia o mesmo de sempre, uniforme bem alinhado, apetite pequeno e expressão de superioridade. Uma vez nossos olhares se cruzaram e ele me olhou como quem diz "Perdeu algo aqui Potter?". Ah Malfoy, você não imagina tudo o que eu perdi. Abafei o riso e desviei o olhar.

Com a noite, observei pelo mapa do maroto o caminho que ele fez até a Torre de Astronomia. Não me surpreendi e recebi aquilo como um convite e como convidado, não o deixaria esperando.

Fiquei sabendo que você estava hospitalizado Potty.

Fiquei, mas como vê, estou ótimo – E sorri, mas ele não me olhava, olhava apenas para o céu, como da primeira vez que nos encontramos aqui.

Não é saudável ficar seguindo outras pessoas sabia? Eu podia te acusar de assédio – E ele virou, com os olhos em brasa e um leve sorriso nos lábios.

Não se deve também visitar outras pessoas no meio da madrugada sabia? Ainda mais quando estão na enfermaria. - Se foi real, eu teria minha confirmação.

Visitar? Não me lembro de ter feito isso – Mas seu sorriso aumentou como quem lia minha expressão de dúvida e se divertia com isso.

Aproximei-me dele, estudando seus olhos que estavam gravados nos meus. Eles brilhavam e ficavam mais escuros conforme a diversão do loiro aumentava. Suas vestes estavam mais despojadas, com a gravata verde e prata frouxa em seu pescoço e a camisa para fora da calça, com os três primeiros botões abertos, dando uma pequena visão de sua pele pálida que implorava para ser tocada.

Não se lembra? Permita-me então refrescar a sua memória.

E antes que ele pudesse dizer algo, tomei seus lábios com os meus recebendo uma respiração pesada em troca. Suas mãos magras se perderam em meu pescoço e assim eu soube, ele queria tanto quanto eu. O pressionei pela cintura fina, o aproximando mais, agora que tinha Draco em meus braços, não soltaria tão cedo. Nossas bocas faziam uma dança uma com a outra, que me causava arrepio na nuca. Era uma sensação maravilhosa, depois de tanta tormenta. Seu gosto era como um fruto proibido e quanto mais eu tinha, mais queria. Suguei seus lábios e os mordi de leve, completamente entregue àquela situação, o apoiei em uma parede quando ouvi seu sussurro dizer:

E se alguém aparecer?

Isso só torna tudo mais divertido – Sussurrei de volta em sua orelha, mordendo a ponta dela lhe causando um arrepio.

Você é maluco Potter – Suas mãos agora em minhas costas arranhavam de leve a pele por dentro da minha camisa.

Sou mesmo. - E voltei a beijá-lo, coisa que ainda faria por muito tempo naquela noite.

x.x.x

**Cena 10 – Aumento do Consumo**

"Oh, the taste of your lips, I'm on a ride

You're toxic, I'm slippin' under

Oh, the taste of your poison paradise

I'm addicted to you

Don't you know that you're toxic?

And I love what you do

Don't you know that you're toxic?"

(Toxic – Britney Spears)

"Ooooh-ahhh, you set my soul a-light"

(Supermassive Black Hole - Muse)

Éramos amantes incontroláveis, tudo era motivo para nos encontrarmos. Vivíamos aquele romance em segredo, pois o mundo não estava pronto para o nosso caso e nós não queríamos dividi-lo com mais ninguém, estava bom assim. Até porque a adrenalina do perigo era muito sedutora. Passávamos todas as noites juntos e durante o dia, agíamos como se nada houve ocorrido, apenas alguns olhares cheios de confidencias e uma vez que ele ficou me provocando com morangos. Tentávamos o máximo possível sermos discretos, mas às vezes era muito difícil ficar controlado esperando pela noite.

O encontrei andando pelo corredor, indo à próxima aula, completamente só. Era uma situação perfeita. O puxei para dentro de uma sala vazia e o beijei com a paixão de uma saudade que não podia mais esperar.

O que está fazendo Harry? Ainda temos aula, lembra?

Nada adiantaria, eu precisava tê-lo, esperar estava sendo uma tarefa muito dolorosa e precisar assistir aula de poções agora seria terrível.

Uma falta não irá nos matar, essa sala nunca tem aula, ninguém passa por ela, podemos usá-la como quisermos.

E eu sorri, até porque a frase correta seria "usarmos como eu quiser". Não deixei que ele pensasse muito, voltei a beijá-lo com mais urgência, tinha bons planos para aquele lugar.

Abri os botões da sua camisa com pressa, passando a mão por toda a sua pele macia, que se arrepiava com o toque. Voltei os beijos para seu pescoço pálido, retirando a gravata do mesmo e antes que ele percebesse, prendi seus punhos com ela. Ele me fez uma cara de espanto, mas eu estava apenas começando.

O levei em direção à mesa pouco usada dos professores e o deitei ali, sentando em cima. Eu queria sentir todo o gosto que ele poderia me oferecer. Voltei a beijar sua orelha, mordendo de leve e descendo pelo pescoço, pude notar sua inquietação, estava agoniando para soltar as mãos, ri com aquilo, era melhor do que eu esperava.

Voltei a sentir o gosto de sua pele, descendo até um de seus mamilos rosados. Quando abocanhei, Draco gemeu, não esperando aquela ação. Ele implorava para que eu o soltasse, nunca vi Malfoy tão dócil e domado, aquilo só me fazia querer mais.

Passei a mão pela calça do loiro, que já estava bem volumosa, era meu próximo alvo. Abri devagar seu botão e zíper, para seu desespero, abaixei suas duas peças de uma vez, lhe dando liberdade. Ele pulsava, era lindo. Passei a boca entorno, era como uma canção de tortura, queria que tudo fosse perfeito. Umedeci os lábios e o coloquei todo na boca, sugando. Conforme seus gemidos aumentavam, eu aumentava o ritmo, até uma parada brusca que o fez reclamar em protesto. Sorri e voltei a beijá-lo, soltando suas mãos. Seus pulsos estavam marcados, coitado, beijei os dois, adorando ver aquilo. Ele veio em minha direção, beijando meu pescoço e eu me despi o mais rápido possível. Era o momento, o puxei para o meu colo e gentilmente toquei em sua entrada, não era minha intenção machucá-lo.

Introduzi um dedo, criando espaço, o loiro a principio sentiu incomodo, mas deixou-se levar, pus o segundo e o terceiro. Agora ele rebolava no meu colo, eu sabia que o que ele queria era algo alem daquilo. Sorri para seu rosto coberto de luxúria e seu membro que pingava. Retirei os dedos e lentamente pus a cabeça dentro dele, o permitindo se acostumar. Fui o tomando, até estar todo dentro dele. O real era melhor do que eu poderia querer e era sempre melhor a cada vez, como se fosse tudo novidade, nem em meus sonhos a sensação seria tão boa. Nossos gemidos se completavam da mesma forma que nossos corpos eram um só.

Mexíamos-nos em conjunto, devagar e acelerando, cravei os dedos em sua cintura, comandando o ritmo, mais rápido, mais forte. Ele era meu. Mais rápido. Eu era dele.

Afundei-me dentro dele, chegamos ao clímax em conjunto. Enquanto ele se derramava entre nós, eu me derramava dentro dele, o preenchendo mais com a explosão do nosso amor.

Éramos saliva, espasmos, suor e contração. Nenhum espaço entre nós, apenas o bater forte dos corações, as respirações aceleradas e os olhos escurecidos pelo desejo que se realizou. Tudo ao redor era menor e insignificante, só o que importava agora eram as marcas deixadas, as sensações causadas e os corpos cansados, colados um no outro.

x.x.x

**Epílogo - Overdose**

Se você fosse uma bebida eu repetiria a dose  
Se você fosse uma droga entraria em overdose  
Você é,  
Meu vício sem fim

(Vício sem fim – Legião Urbana)

Eu não posso viver sem ele. Como não havia visto antes? Precisou meu desejo, meu amor, me enlouquecer para ser notado e agora que fora estava marcado em mim, em minha pele e em meus sentidos. Tudo se resumia aos detalhes dele. Com ele eu vivia em uma doce, amarga e fina linha que separava cuidadosamente a sanidade e a loucura.

As doses que eu precisava dele, eram sempre maiores, mais constantes. Sentia esse desejo percorrer por minhas veias e me afundar em seu mar, como um incubus que se alimenta de energia sexual, eu me alimentava da vitalidade de Draco.

Ele era vida a flor da minha pele, minha razão e meu entorpecente.

Meu vinho preferido, minha droga mais forte, sinceramente, meu ar, pulmões, todos os órgãos que eu tinha e ainda mais.

Seu toque, seu cheiro, suas cores. Nossa ligação era mais do que isso. Sua alma brincava com a minha, me escravizando e eu de bom grado lhe dava tudo o que eu era.

Vivia a cada dia apenas para ter mais um gole, para senti-lo mais um pouco. Era seu viciado e ele era a minha droga.

* * *

Essa fic ficou maior do que eu esperava, me desculpem se deixei algum erro escapar. Meu primeiro pinhão finalizado *-* que orgulho.

Eu esperava que ela fosse diferente, mas de certo modo o final dela me agradou.

Comentem por favor x3.

Até a próxima!


End file.
